


A Holiday Jubilation!

by Zhurenaissance



Series: X-Men - 5 Years Later [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Party, Found Family, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhurenaissance/pseuds/Zhurenaissance
Summary: It's Christmas at the Lee-Kinney household in Encino. Gambit and Rogue come over. Logan has settled into being a Grandfather. Sometimes the most important families are the ones you choose or the ones that choose you. Lots of hugging.





	A Holiday Jubilation!

“CHRISTMAAAAS!”

The delighted shriek of a five year old on Christmas day echoed through the house. Little feet thumped through the hall as Jubilation Lee cracked a tired eye open and rolled over. “Our son is awake.” She yawned and stretched in her bright yellow cotton PJs.

Laura grumbled up from her side of the bed, tucking her head under the flannel sheets. “Before sunrise he’s  _ your  _ son.”

Jubilee startled wide awake, paused, and then “Ohmygod, did you just quote Lion King at me?” She picked up the nearest pillow and bonked the Wolverine. A rueful chuckle bubbled forth from under the pillow before the bedroom door slammed open!

“CHRISTMAAAAS!” Yelled Shogo from the doorway, for emphasis. His little legs flung himself up onto the bed as he burrowed between Laura and Jubilee, squirming his way between them. “MOMMA! MOMMY! IT’S CHRISTMAS! MOMMA! YOU GOTTA GET UP!” He demanded as he began to shake the recalcitrant Laura. Jubilee just laughed and wrapped her son up in her arms.

“C’mon, you can give her ten more minutes at least. But, oh, what’s that?” Jubes put her fingertips on Shogo’s forehead and made shlurping noises.

“No!” Cried out the small child as he squirmed, giggling and laughing.

“It’s a Brain Sucker! Guess what it’s doing?!” She asked, continuing to undulate her fingertips and make noises. Together they called out in unison: “Starving!”

Laura laughed from under the covers. This wasn’t the first or second time Jubilee and Shogo had done this bit, but rather one of the countless ways in which the two showed their love every day.

Jubilee grinned and tousled Shogo’s hair. “Well, we can’t open presents without Grandpa. Why don’t you see if he’s awake?” The little boy’s eyes widened as he turned as somber and serious as his five year old face could.

“He will be.” Said Shogo with gravitas unfit for his chubby and cherub-like face, stone cold with determination. With surprising speed he hurled himself from between the two and took off careening through the house. “GRANDPAAA! CHRISTMAAAAS!” Thump-thump-thump went little feet on the hardwood floors.

Laura laughed again as she picked herself up slowly from the covers, no real sleeping after all that. “Cruel.” She commented with a sly looking smile, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Jubilee just rolled her eyes and smirked.

“He’s the best as what he does, and what he does is be Grandpapa. Hey, like, when did you even watch Lion King?”

“With Shogo, around Thanksgiving. You were shopping?” Laura shrugged then smiled her wicked smile. “I’ve been waiting.”

And so it went on a chilly 68 degree Christmas in Encino, California in the childhood home of Jubilation Lee-Kiney. Together they lived there, Laura, Shogo, Gabby, and Jonathan the Actual Wolverine, in a two story with faux brick trim. The guest room was generally occupied by Logan, aka Grandpapa, between his world travelling. The stockings were hung by the gas-only fireplace, the tree was plastic, and the decorations a little thin, but as the smell of pumpkin pie spice pancakes began to drift up to the second floor Jubilee and Laura reluctantly pulled themselves out of bed.

Laura entered the kitchen to see her father at the stove-top with a mussy-haired Shogo perched on his broad flannel covered shoulders, holding onto each tip of salt-and-pepper hair like a handle. She leaned against the frame of the door and watched as pancakes were deftly  flipped.

“And then what happened Grandpapa?!” Shogo asked.

“Well the singing died down a bit and someone kicked a ball over into no-man’s land by accident. One of our guys went to go give them back the ball. I couldn’t speak too much German but somehow we got a football game going.”

“No way! But I thought you said." Shogo made a thinking noise. "You said the Germans were the bad guys!”

Logan chuckled as he plated a pancake and applied a generous helping of whipped cream and berries to it, licking his stubby fingers. “Well they were, kiddo. But they were also just people, and it was Christmas.” He exhaled a little and mulled over how to explain this to a five year old. “Bad guys don’t think they are bad, they think we are the bad guys. But sometimes it’s important to remember that the bad guys have families, loved ones, and dreams too. You understand?”

Shogo scrunched up his nose in thought. “I think so. But you still gotta fight them, right? That’s what X-Men do?”

Logan nodded as he puttered about. “That’s right. On that Christmas it wasn’t good guys and bad guys anymore. Just guys, cold guys who didn’t want to fight.”

“It’d be nice if we were always just guys.” Declared Shogo as if he had come to a big realization.

Logan let out a huff. “When you’re right kid, you’re right.” He flipped a cake as Laura moved up from her perch.

“I don’t think that’s safe.” She said, smiling and nodding her head towards Shogo's precarious seat.

“Awww Momma!” Shogo complained “We’re having Big Guy Time!”

“Not over the stove.” She said as she pulled him down to settle on her hip then leaned in to kiss Logan on the cheek. “Hi Dad.”

“Morning, The Wolverine.” He grinned like the cat who ate the canary. “Plates ready.” He said as he handed her a dolled up short-stack of pancakes. Shogo on one hip, she moved into the living room where she set the munchkin down. She was unable to get to her second bite of pancake before there was a knock at the door.

“I GOT IT!” Called Jubilee who shuffled in her slippers quickly to open it. Behind the door stood Gambit, laden with presents, and Rogue, seven months pregnant, who threw her arms up and made an unearthly happy noise. Jubilee squealed “Ohmygod!” and hopped up and down before throwing herself into Rogues embrace. “I’msohappyyouguysmadeit!”

“Oh Sugah, I wouldn’t miss this for Beyonce tickets!” Rogue said as they hugged. “But I have to use the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago, okay? This is an emergency.”

Jubilee quickly recovered. “Yes, yes, second door on the right.” She said as she waved them in and pointed as Rogue barely managed not to fly to the can. Remy shook his head in disbelief. “So, how’s it feel?” Jubes probed curiously as she plucked the presents from Gambit’s hands.

“To be honest,  _ petite _ ? Like some crazy kind of dream I hope we never wake from.” He grinned as he stopped by the door to take off his boots.”’A mean me? Her? Like this? More than a scoundrel like me could ever hope for.”

Jubilee yelled to the kitchen “DAD, DID YOU MAKE ENOUGH?!” then returned her attention to Gambit. “It’s like, so good to see you guys doing well. I was thinking it was going to be just Meggan, Spiral, and me with rugrats.”

“YEAH, I MADE ENOUGH!” Came gruffly from the kitchen.

Gambit opened his mouth and tried to say something about his impending fatherhood when, “Don’t just stand there in the doorway, come in!” Interrupted Jubilee “We’ve got pancakes coming out right now.” She said as she walked into the living room and set down the presents. “Whatcha got there champ?” She asked Shogo who was gingerly shaking a box next to his ear.

“I think it’s a ball. B’cause, I asked for a basketball and, and this one could be a basketball.” He said with his little brow all furrowed and a look of concentration on his face as he shook the box again.

Gambit came in behind Jubilee. “ _ Bonjour _ , Laura, it’s been a minute, no?” He smirked playfully.

Laura looked up from the couch she sat on with her legs crossed, mouth full of pancake, and rose casually to greet her friend. Her pace was neither too fast, nor too slow. A casual glide of superhuman grace as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big squeeze. “Remy.”

He returned the hug and patted her head. “Nice to see you, too,  _ petite _ .”

They stood there like that in comfortable silence for a time, even Shogo stared transfixed before getting up and running over. Gingerly he wrapped his arms around one Remy leg and one Laura leg. Jubilee waited a beat and then too joined in the growing group hug. Logan, carrying a platter of food, propped himself in the frame of the door and smiled.

“Ah swear ah go to the bathroom and here you are huggin on these beautiful girls.” Said Rogue as she slipped around to give the group a squeeze. “Missed you girls, fierce.” She beamed down to Shogo whom she had trapped and was intentionally squeezing there as he made little noises and wiggled. “You too, buckaroo.”

“Lemme ouuut.” Wailed the 5 year old.

Rogue laughed and shuffled away from the group hug, landing on the couch with a very pregnant thwump. “Remy, darlin, can you get mah shoes? Don’t wanna dirty up the floor. Ah think my feet have swelled up three darn sizes.” She said as she held her feet up.

Gambit extricated himself from the grip and Jubilee took the opportunity to stay draped around her wife. “But of course my love, what bliss?” He said as he took to a knee and began unlacing Anna’s boots.

“You say that like you mean it.” She said while rubbing her belly.

“He does.” Confirmed Laura as she leaned back into Jubilee’s cling, letting her eyes flutter closed as she breathed slowly, body language completely relaxed.

Shogo gripped his mothers’ legs and giggled before dashing over to Logan. “You too! I love you Grandpapa!” He hopped up and clung to Logan’s thigh.  Shogo squealed as he was drug along, throwing his head back and laughing while Logan made the tenderest, warmest face as he walked into the room to set the platter down on the coffee-table.

“You too kid, you too.” He tried to hide his pride as he looked to his daughters, eyes pleading for help that never came.

Gambit pulled over the ottoman and set it under Anna-Marie’s feet. “There you are  _ ma cherie _ , want me to get you a plate?”

“If’n you would.” She looked over to Laura and Jubilee. “Hungry as a hog in a turnip patch these days, already had one breakfast but eating for three!”

“Three?!” Came the surprised call from Gabby, Laura, Logan, and Jubilee in chorus.

“Oh didn’t ah tell y’all?” Rogue looked confused.

Gabby bound into the room, blanket still wrapped around her shoulders, unicorn pjs sticking out. Jonathan waddled in after her, clearly way more tired, and deposited himself in front of a heating vent with a little noise. “Woah!” She peeked and peered around Rogue’s baby bump. “Really, actually twins? Can I touch?!”

“I wanna touch too!” Called Shogo as he wiggled in next to his Auntie.

“Gabby, Shogo, leave her be.” Tried Jubilee.

“It’s alright, ah got mah powers under control enough to have them and ‘Yana’s wards and blessins.” Wryly replied Rogue. She pulled up her jacket and shirt to reveal stretched skin. “Go on.”

“It wasn’t them I was worried about.”

“Is there really a baby in there?” Asked Shogo. Gabby and Shogo pressed their hands to that belly and got a kick back. “Oooohhhh” They chimed in unison, eyes asparkle.

Logan, seeing his chance, asked Shogo. “Hey Big Guy, I’m having some trouble with my phone. Can you help me get Kitty on this darn thing?”

Shogo leaned in and whispered to Anna’s belly “I’ll be back laterer.” Before turning and walking over to Logan. “Grandpaaa,” The little boy complained “I told you before, lemme see, I’ll show you.”

Gabby looked up to Remy who had begun to massage his wife’s shoulders. “You have to be so proud.”

“Prouder than anything I’ve ever been in my life.” He beamed down at Anna-Marie who tugged him down to kiss his cheek.

Jubilee tugged Gabby away from them. “Well, what I’m not proud of is someone who came back home at, what, one? Two?!”

Gabby grimaced a bit. “It was only Three?” Laura coughed into her hand. “Thirty?”

Jubilee pursed her lips together. “You are, like, totally not allowed to stay out that late. It’s hella not safe! Even if Wade went with you.”

“But I was fiiiine. There wasn’t even any Sentinels or Bad Guys this time! Plus Daken said I’m 15 now and when you were my age-”

“Daken was there?! That doesn’t make it better!”

“Well, maybe if anyone let him within a football field of this house I wouldn’t have to stay out late at raves to see my Big Brother! He didn’t even drive me home! Wade did.” Jubilee for once, speechless.

Laura stepped in. “Presents?”

“PRESENTS!!!” Screeched Shogo and that was that.

The adults congregated around the sparsely ornamented tree as Shogo and Gabby took the floor space. They all chatted amongst themselves pleasantly, Logan and Rogue video chatting with Kurt.

“Basketball!” Shogo called out as he unwrapped his prize and held it above his head in triumph.

“There anything else on your list you wanted from Santa?” Asked Gambit.

Gabby immediately shot a look to Laura, who shot a look to Jubilee.

“Mutant Powers!” Shogo imitated fireworks noises.

Everyone fell silent. You could hear a pin drop, it was dreadfully still. Shogo, realizing he had said something looked worried, he gave Jubilee a panicked expression. He had no idea what he had done wrong.

Jubilee moved in to hug her boy. He started sniffling and she pet his back. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” Laura looked to Gabby, her eyes wide, similarly panicking. Gabby just shrugged and looked bewildered. Jubilee waved Laura into the hug with demanding emphasis. Laura moved into the hug as Shogo started crying a bit. “Santa can’t make you a Mutant, Shogo.” She murmured softly. “But even if you never get them, you can still be the best X-Man ever, if that’s what you want to do.”

He sniffled and looked up. “Promise?”

Laura ran her hand over his head and smiled. “Promise.” She said, nosing her son’s cheek.

Gabby looked over to Rogue and arched an eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me darlin, one of mine has a tail.”

“Mien Gott!” Said the tinny german voice from the other side of the phone.

Once Laura and Jubilee got Shogo calmed down they finished up with presents and breakfast. Remy and Logan shared a beer in comfortable silence as Jubilee and Gabby filled the air with chatter. Then it came as a rapping, a tapping, on their front door. Cold creeped up the spines of Logan and Laura. Jonathan growled.

“Funny, we aren’t expecting anyone else…” Jubilee commented, noticing her family’s hackles raise.

“I’ll get it.” Growled Laura as she moved to the front door.

Behind it stood a man in a voluminous black cloak with blood red lining, he wore an exquisitely tailored suit beneath. “Ah, you must be the wife.” His skin alabaster pale, his eyes glowing red. “I am Vlad Tepes Dracula. I am here to see the Daywalker, my Grandaughter, Jubilation Lee Dracula, and my Great-Grandson, Shogo Lee Dracula, last heirs of the house Dracula.” His smile tore its way across his face, jagged and sharp. “May I come in?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of FanFic, I believe, I have ever published.  
> Proud to do so as a member of the Xplain community.


End file.
